gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jizztoph
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Grove 4 Life (Mission). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 11:21, 11. Jun. 2010 RE: Sonderzeichen Hallo :) Es ist so, du musst lediglich „Alt Gr“ und gleichzeitig „ü“ drücken, so bekommst du die eckige Klammer, die nach recht zeigt (Wenn du eine solche Klammer willst, die nach links zeigt () musst du ebenfalls „Alt Gr“ und gleichzeitig die Ausrufe-Taste drücken. ;) Homie 08:55, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. :) Homie 09:19, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Fahrzeuge Hey ManoCornuto, entferne bitte wieder bei jeden Artikel die Kategorie: Fahrzeuge, die du heute hinzugefügt hast. Die werden nämlich nicht mehr gebraucht. Sie werden nur bei den einzeln Namen-Wörter gebraucht. Mach es bitte rückgängig. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:32, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt bestimmt noch andere Artikel die dringender Kategorien brauchen. :Die Kategorie: Fahrzeuge wird nur bei den Einzelnamen hinzugefügt, wie bei Buffalo, Banshee, PCJ-600 usw.. :MFG GTA SA FAN 16:50, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) #Die Seite wurde schon gelöscht. #Mich regt er auch schon auf. Ihn soll man verwarnen oder sperren, wagen er versaut jeden Artikel bzw. das ganze Wiki. MGH GTA SA FAN 17:12, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Für das Hinzufügen von Rechtschreibfehlern kann man ihn nicht sperren. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er es nicht besser weiß. Über weitere Maßnahmen müsste man dann später entscheiden. Meistens sind „solche Leute“ eh nicht lange im Wiki unterwegs. Zaibatsu 18:14, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Nachtrag zur Kategorisierung von Fahrzeug-Artikeln: es werden nur Unterkategorien zum Kategorisieren benutzt (siehe Kategorie:Fahrzeuge). Die Fahrzeuge-Kategorie soll in Zukunft nur noch zum Kategorisieren von anderen Kategorien benutzt werden. Alle jetzt noch entsprechend kategorisierte Seiten sind noch nicht bearbeitet worden. Zaibatsu 18:31, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Danke für die Anmerkung ManoCornuto ich wusste nicht das ihr die Kategorie Fahrzeuge nur bei Begriffserlärungen von Vehikeln hinzufügt wird aber sonst wäre es ja unübersichtlich. Bin im übrigen schon seit so 3 Monate regelmäßig in diesem Wiki hab mich aber jetzt erst angemeldet ;) Hab auch schon vorher ein paar Artikel geschrieben z,B Brickade und Liberty City, It's Over! . Danke für den Hinweis. mfg 609NO$CENT! 15:00, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Import-Export-Schiff Waren die Fundorte falsch? Zaibatsu 21:32, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Hab beim Fortschreiten gesehen, was los ist. Zaibatsu 21:34, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Austern Hey , danke. darauf hätte ich auch kommen können ;D Xandigo , 08:29 , 30.Jul.2010 (UTC) Police usw. Ja, ich glaube du hast recht, soweit ich weiß gibt es keinen Polizei-Detektiv^^ Aber mir war es unbekannt, dass man ausländische Polizisten in ihren Landessprachen benennt, weil wenn ein Mann in Amerika z.B. Verkäufer ist, nennen wir ihn hier ja auch nicht "salesman". Aber ich kann es natürlich auch wieder ändern^^ LanceVanceDance 06:51, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay, danke, jetzt weiß ich bescheid. Ich werde es dann demnächst mal ändern ;D LanceVanceDance 10:47, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: schülervz. Ja, ganz zufällig schon^^ Aber frag mich nicht, wie ich zu dem Namen gekommen bin, es ist eine längere Geschichte. LanceVanceDance 10:46, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Rangliste Du, ich habe mich bei den Angaben nur an die Gamefiles gehalten. Diese Statistik ist Gamefile-abhängig --Metoxys 17:03, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) GTA San Andreas-Installationsordner/data/handling.cfg mit Editor öffnen Metoxys 18:16, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername Hallo Mano, tut mir Leid wegen der späten Antwort, das muss untergegangen sein... Den Benutzernamen kann man nicht ändern, sehr wohl aber die Signatur. Bei Interesse mir einfach schreiben. Zaibatsu 13:54, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnung: "Artikel des Monats" Hi ManoCornuto, ich würde gerne wissen, was du von der Auszeichnung "Artikel des Monats" hältst. 501.Legion 09:17, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Grüner Sabre Mit grün meinte ich auch dieses eher dunkelgrüne, weil grün ist ja nicht nur hellgrün, wenn du verstehst ;) Aber im Prinzip hast du recht, einen richtig "als grün erkennbaren" Sabre gibt es nicht, man muss es nur irgendwie im Artikel unterbringen. Lance 20:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Supersportwagen Ok ich werde damit aufhören aber ein paar waren ja richtig oder z.b der Infernus oder der Super GT .Ich entschuldige mich dafür :D Benutzer:GTA SA FAN/Bewertung: Sehr gut Moin, Wie meinste das mit "allerdings fehlt noch ein bisschen die sprachliche Perfektion"??? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:58, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) RE: Sprache Moin, ich versuche immer mein bestes ;) Habe die auch vergessen, weil ich schnell geschrieben habe und noch mit andere chatte ;) MFG GTA SA FAN 18:44, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Wow, das ist mal ein Statement, wenn man hier Admin werden will ;) ---PerryH 18:52, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Friedhöfe (2) Moin, kleine Info (wegen der Änderung am Futuro-FM-Script): Es gibt einen Friedhof in GTA2 ;) Rund um die Kirche in Downtown ;) Zaibatsu92 13:37, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Koffein-Schub Brav, Christoph, brav. Nur noch 25 :D --PerryH 20:27, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:03, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Mit Monobook bin ich praktisch groß geworden ;) Monaco finde ich auch wesentlich besser, aber das neue Design hinterlässt bei mir nichts als verbrannte Erde. Und da Wikipedia noch bis vor Kurzem genau dieses Monobook-Design benutzt hat, fällt mir die Umgewöhnung gar nicht mal so schwer. Zaibatsu 18:08, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Chatt-Programme Moin, hast du ICQ, MSN oder Skype? Wollte das mal so wissen. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:31, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimme GTA SA FAN hat mir gesagt, man darf nur eine Stimme abgeben. GS4L 15:24, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja würde mich auch interessieren Max.m5965 20:47, 6.05.2011 (UTC) : Ich glaub nicht, dass dich das interessiert, da es mittlerweile ein gutes halbes Jahr her ist... [[Benutzer:LanceVanceDance|Felix ---> der Besuch lohnt sich...nicht.]] 19:24, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re: Lubyanka Moin, ich will sehen was ich tun kann. Ist halt nicht immer das Einfachste, bis man alle Pickups etc zusammen hat. Nuja bei Zeit wird's erledigt=) Zaibatsu92 19:16, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß, sind halt viele Zonen, zu denen noch eine Beschreibung fehlt. Ist halt etwas Zeitintensiv und momentan einige Klausuren =S Zaibatsu92 17:03, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::13. =S Letzter G9 Jahrgang hier. Du? Zaibatsu92 17:42, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Oi! Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück dabei ;) Was soll der Blödsinn mit der Reform auch, hat bisher doch immer gepasst... naja kann ma' nich viel machen ;) ::::Hö? War bei euch bisher Mathe nicht Pflicht? O.o Zaibatsu92 19:40, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich wusste schon immer, dass Bayern komisch ist =D Zaibatsu92 20:16, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::War auch keine Anschuldigung ;) Hab nur gesagt dass die meisten Bayern... komisch sind=D Da waren z.b. die im ICE, als ich auf Studienfahrt war (waren glaub auch auf Studienfahrt) und um halb 12 Nachts Gejodel und Volksmusik vom Handy laufen liesen...^^ Ich komme aus'm Schwobeländle^^ Zaibatsu92 20:48, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi ich bin der GTA4 Meister ich sage es mal so ich bewundere dich . Nein Wirklich du bist hier schon Rang 3 . Ich bin gerade mal Rang 31 aber egal . Ich finde es Bewunderstwert das du so viel über die einzelnen GTA Spiele weißt die ersten Gta Spiele kenne ich nicht einmal aber dafür kenne ich mich mit GTA4, GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony und The lost and Damned sehr gut aus ich habe mehr als75 Stunden Spielerfahrung bei jedem dieser Spiele, und ich habe jedes einzelne von diesen 3 Spielen 4mal durch gezockt und ich habe meinen freunden bei Missionen geholfen wo sie nicht weiter kamen . Aber was du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt ist das ich erst seit 3 tagen auf dieser seite angemeldet bin also bin ich hier noch ein Anfänger aber ich lerne noch dazu. Vielleicht weißt du ja etwas über GTA5 das bald herauskommen soll das habe ich jedenfalls gehört ,es soll in Carcer City Spielen, ach ja weißt du welche Stadt mit carcer City gemeint ist wenn ja schreibe es mir doch Benutzerdiskussion No Problemo. Ich glaub', das mit dem Zurücksetzen geht nur im Monobook Skin. Da gibt's oben den Revisions-Button;) PS. Viel Spaß noch beim Rückgängig machen von Bearbeitungen ^^ Cougar 13:12, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Unser kleiner Freund... Okay, aber warum sperrt 501.Legion Steven denn nicht einfach? Ziani15 Diskussion 13:29, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, ganz große Scheiße, würd’ ich sagen. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:32, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler auf Benutzerseite Danke für die Verbesserung eines Rechtschreibfehlers meinerseits! Ich habe mir blöderweise angewöhnt, "Standard" von "Stand" und "Art" abzuleiten, daher mache ich diesen Fehler leider immer noch. Jedenfalls, nochmals Dankeschön ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:33, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte-Logbuch Glückwunsch! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit... --Perry 01:04, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wikitext Christoph, ich vermutet du benutzt immer noch den grafischen Editor. Damit ist man bei der Bearbeitung von Artikeln leider so gut wie blind. ICH würde den abschalten ;) --Perry 14:50, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Thema Rechtschreibung Hallo Christoph, ich will dich ja nicht demotivieren, weil du eigentlich sehr oft Fehler korrigiert und damit auch meistens richtig liegst. In diesem Fall muss ich dir jedoch widersprechen: Nach den geltenden Regeln der deutschen Rechtschreibung heißt es z.B. Quelle: http://www.duden.de/deutsche_sprache/sprachwissen/rechtschreibung/crashkurs/beispiele/w.php Für mich ist immer noch der gute, alte Duden DIE Referenz ;) Lg--Perry 18:51, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gut, akzeptiert. Aber für mich ist ein Lexikon, das Worte wie Niveaulimbo aufnimmt, nicht mehr die Referenz Nummer 1. Christoph 19:01, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Benutzersperre 91.35.62.39 Hey, Christoph. Ich weiß, daß ich hier nix zu melden habe, aber meinst du nicht, daß die Nummer 'n bisschen hart war? Klar, ein Tag ist nicht viel, aber nur, weil jemand mal 'nen Fehler macht? (Dann wär' ich ja 24/7 gesperrt.) Ich krieg' irgendwie so langsam das Gefühl, daß die Sperren allgemein etwas überhand nehmen. Vieleicht sollten wir da mal etwas aufpassen... Nichts für ungut, gell? Cougar 11:23, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Scheiße, da bin ich grad' in ein anderes Wiki abgerutscht -.- Sorry, das mit der "Übersperrung" ist hier wirklich nicht so hart. Ich merk' hier nur, daß sachen gesperrt werde, bei denen sich früher kein Schwein was gemacht hätte. Nun ja, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist, darüber muss sich wohl jeder seine eigene Meinung bilden. Aber Beispielsweise die Enforcer-änderung; das ist nun wirklich ein Fehler, der jedem mal schnell passieren kann. Ob man da ÜBERHAUPT 'ne Sperre braucht... Nun ja. Egal, du kennst mich, die Anzahl der Bearbeitungen, Auszeichnungen, oder Punkte sind mir so ziemlich Jacke wie Hose. Ich merk' nur, daß ihc in letzter Zeit wenig konstruktives hinkriege... Cougar 11:46, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Grafik Problem bei GTA IV Jetzt will ich doch mal auf dein Angebot, mir bei meinen GTA IV Grafikproblem zu helfen, zurückgreifen: Seit gestern besitze ich ein neues Notebook, welches die Vorraussetzungen für das Spiel erfüllt. Die Installation und die Anmeldung lief auch problemlos, bis ich ein neues Spiel begann. Die Grafik war perfekt eingestellt und lief auch flüssig bis der Charakter im Auto saß und ein bisschen beschleunigte. Das Spiel stockte und lief zehn Sekunden nicht und wurde aber darauf an der gleichen Stelle fortgesetzt. Auch wenn der Charakter normal läuft trat das Problem auf, aber weniger häufig und kürzer. Daraufhin habe ich die Grafikeinstellungen überprüft und habe festgestellt, dass die Ressourcennutzung im grünen Bereich lag. Ein Benchmarktest verbesserte das ganze auch nicht wirklich. Ich wäre überglücklich, wenn du mir einen Tipp oder sogar die Lösung des Problems sagen könntest! 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:09, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hast du das Spiel schon gepatcht? Ungepatcht kannst du froh sein, wenn das Spiel überhaupt startet... Wenn nicht, such den Patch mal auf Chip.de. Wenn du es bereits gepatcht haben solltest, kann es sein, dass SecurROM dein Spiel als "illegal gedownloadet" erkannt hat, was etwa alle 4, 5 Starts geschieht - selbst wenn du das Original hast. Das Spiel läuft dann zwar, wird allerdings mit allerelei nervigen Fehlern durchsetzt. In diesem Fall würde ich neu installieren. Es kann auch sein, dass dein Computer einfach ein Problem hat - meiner erfüllt die Anforderungen auch problemlos, trotzdem läuft GTA IV mit ungefähr einem fps :/. In jedem Fall kann ich dir zur Erhöhung der Spielgeschwindigkeit den Game Booster empfehlen, der die Computerleistung um etwa 20% erhöht und mir sogar 3 fps ermöglicht! :D Christoph 21:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich habe jetzt mal das Spiel gepatcht, aber seitdem wird der angeblich deinstallierte Social Club aufgerufen und ich muss mich anmelden. Wenn ich das Spiel jetzt online oder offline starte, passiert nichts. Die CD wird zwar geladen, hört aber später wieder auf. Vielleicht wichtig: Ich habe mir den 1.0.7.0-Patch geholt und besitze die neue Nvidia GeForce GT 540M. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:00, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder, du startest GTA IV öfter (bei mir hat es teilweise erst beim fünften Versuch gestartet), oder du installierst es neu. Außerdem: Hast du den PC direkt nach dem patchen neu gestartet? Das sollte man auf jeden Fall machen. Christoph 16:07, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ja, neugestartet ist er schon und auch beim zehnten Versuch regt sich nichts. Ich werde mal das Spiel wirklich reinstallieren, dann werde ich mal eine niedrigere Version des Patchs versuchen. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:12, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: EDIT: Eigenartigerweise steht in der Programmübersicht in der Systemsteuerung immer noch die Version 1.00 :::::DAS ist völlig normal und bei mir genauso. Christoph 16:20, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Inzwischen funktioniert mein GTA IV auf meinem Laptop dank eines Patches von einer ComputerBild DVD perfekt :-) Danke für deine Hilfe! 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:38, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Bitte :) Christoph 11:57, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto Wiki-E-Mail Hallo Christoph, SO kann ich dir leider nicht antworten... -----Ursprüngliche Nachricht----- Von: ManoCornuto mailto:ManoCornuto Gesendet: Sonntag, 20. Februar 2011 00:26 An: ***@gmx.net Betreff: Theft Auto Wiki-E-Mail Du mußt schon DEINE Email Adresse oben unter Spezial:Einstellungen EINTRAGEN, sonst geht da nix ;) --Perry 23:57, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Christoph, glaubst du nicht das der FIB Buffalo IV in die Kategorie Limousine gehört? Also ich sehe das so das wenn der Buffalo als Limousine durchgeht auch der FIB Buffalo dazu gehört. ich meine das so das die beiden Fahrzeuge ja eingentlich gleich sind außer das der eine ein Einsatzfahrzeug ist. Wie siehst du das?;) GTA4 Meister 11:53, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay gut das sehe ich ein ich sehe mir gleich mal die Seite an.GTA4 Meister 12:09, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE: Nachrichtenbox Jetzt muss ich dir doch mal (entgegen meiner Regel) ein RE schicken, weil ich wissen will, was du von der neuen Farbe für die Nachrichtenbox hältst (und SO bekommst du eine). Gut wäre auch, wenn ich weiss, welchen Browser du benutzt. --Perry 21:58, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) so besser ??? Andreas-King 20:43, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hoppala.. ...kannst du mir bitte bei Gelegenheit erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist? Sowas sollte einem Admin besser nicht passieren! --Perry 17:25, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Das war meine kleine Schwester. Sie wurde dafür schon gebührend entlohnt. 79.212.198.141 18:33, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bist jetzt zu Besuch in Miltenberg und hast vor lauter Entlohen den Login verpennt... oder wie jetzt?? :D --Perry 18:50, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hatte vergessen, mich wieder einzuloggen... Aber wie kommst du bitte auf Miltenberg? Christoph 15:43, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Aufgrund der IP-Adresse --Perry 16:04, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Check ich nicht... Zaibatsu 19:45, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Minimal daneben. Ich habe zwar einige Verwandte in Miltenberg (um genau zu sein, etwa die Hälfte), aber ich war gerade in Hammelburg, was zwar auch in Unterfranken ist, aber ein bisschen woanders. Christoph 14:29, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Solair Wieso darf ich meinen Lieblingsartikel bearbeiten? In meinem Gta IV steht ein Solair vor meiner Haustür. Ausserdem BESITZT ER EIN ABS! Gib im Youtube gta4 solair ein und klicke das erste Video an. Dort siehst du ihn bremsen. Siehst du irgenwelche bremsspuren? :Hier, Herr im Himmel, ich hab's dir Gestern gesagt und ich tu's heute genau so wieder; Mein, Freund, vieleicht sollte man siche erstmal drüber Informieren, was ABS überhaupt ist, bzw. WAS ES DENN MACHT!!! Das ABS sorgt nähmlich im eigentlichen dafür, daß die Räder eines Wagens NICHT BLOCKIEREN, gerade damit man bei Vollbremsungen lenken kann!!! Also genau das Gegenteil, was diese Scheißkarre macht - id blockiert nähmlich all zu oft! Und "ein altes ABS" gibt's nicht! ABS Systeme von vor 30 Jahren funktionieren noch genau so, wie heute! :Übrigens: sogar die Game Files sagen, daß der Solair UND AUCH DER PERENNIAL kein ABS haben! Ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du die Scheiße jetzt ENDLICH mal lassen würdest! Cougar 12:18, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe ihn sowohl als IP als auch als Benutzer wegen eines Edit-Wars gesperrt. Christoph 15:17, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::lol ihr wisst nicht zu wie vielen computern ich zugriff habe^^ ach und übrigens ABS = anti blockier system der solair blockiert nich wenn man bremst. höchstens wenn man fährt wie ein Irrer. er bricht auch nicht aus beim bremsen und genau dafür ist das abs da! damit man nicht die kontrolle über den Wagen verliert!!! ::ach und übrigens, manocornuto. welcher spasti hasst die leute aus dem eigenen land. tüpisch tüüdschi! :::Den Sinn hinterfrag' ich jetzt einfach mal nicht... Und du weißt wohl nicht, wie viele IP Adressen man auf einmal sperren kann. Wenn man einfach mal den Speicher eines Wikia Servers berechnet etwa 1.278.329.476.283.677.249... So über'm Daumen jedenfalls. Auch wenn's wohl keinen Zweck hat mit dir zu Reden, ist es relativ egal, ob die Karre ausbricht, oder nicht, Fakt ist, daß die Game Files, also DAS SPIEL SELBST sagen, daß der Solair KEIN ABS hat. Übrigens; versuch doch mal in 'ner Kurve zu Bremsen... Da blockiert die Karre nähmlich sehr wohl. Ich lass das ganze jetzt einfach mal so da steh'n, bis diese IP auch wieder gesperrt wurde. Macht mir weniger Stress ;) Cougar 18:04, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::okay von mir aus dann hat er eben kein abs. aber bitte tuh mir den gefallen und ändere den text so das nicht mehr das wort leider darin vorkommt, da es in euren augen sowiso nur eine mistkarre (und dabei noch der beste kombi im spiel) ist. man dürfte sowiso nicht leider schreiben da der text dann nicht mehr neutral ist. der verfasser darf seine eigene meinung nicht in einem wikiartikel veröffentlichen. ::::Da hast du absolut recht! *geändert* --Perry 16:53, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::Naja, hier darf man sich wieder Fragen, ob das wirklich so viel mit Subjektivität zu tun hat. Immerhin ist wohl im allgemeinen klar, das sich Fahrzeuge mit ABS besser fahren lassen. Mir persönlich kommts nicht wirklich auf ein kleines "leider" an, aber so kleine, völlig unbedeutende Noten stecken in verdammt vielen Artikeln in der Wiki. Meiner Meinung nach, lassen sich Texte mit so kleinen Adjektiven wesentlich besser lesen und hören sich vieleicht nicht ganz so trocken an, wie aus'm Physikbuch der 8. Klasse geklaut. Cougar 17:09, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich finde das richtig erfrischend, unterschiedliche Meinungen zu hören. Auch dein Einwand hat seine Berechtigung, Cougar. Wir sind nicht die Wikipedia. WENN dem so wäre, wären VIELE Dinge nicht möglich, die hier einfach dazu gehören! Ich finds gut, wenn wir darüber reden, wie unsere Artikel aussehen sollten... Nur.. Wenn schon, dann am richtigen Ort. Eigentlich müsste ich diesen ganzen Abschnitt aus Christophs Diskussionsseite schon wieder verschieben. Später (so in ein, zwei Wochen) weiß kein Mensch mehr was von DIESER Diskussionen hier und für die Artikelseite ist sie verloren. --Perry 17:21, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Scheiß drauf. Ganz im Ernst, die wikipedia entwickelt sich meiner Meinung nach seit Jahren zu einer versnobten Veranstaltung, die sich selbst als viel höher einschätzt, als sie ist. Auf der einen Seite stehen löschwütige, untervögelte Nerds, die alles, was nicht in ihrem kleinen, begrenzten Universum existiert, als irrelevant und nicht Wikipedia-geeignet betrachten, und auf der anderen Seite ist ein Haufen hochphilosophischer Weltverbesserer, die um jedes Komma einen Diskussionskrieg führen und um jeden Preis politisch korrekt bleiben wollen, aber vor allem bei politischen Themen extremst wertend sind. Was ich damit aussagen will, weiß ich auch nicht, aber eins kann ich sagen: Wenn Computerspiele nichts mit Emotionen zu tun haben, weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Und wenn ein eigentlich ganz schön fahrbarer Wagen wie der Solair so ein Riesenmanko wie fehlendes ABS hat, darf da auch mal ein leider stehen. Und lass den Text auf meiner Seite, schließlich hat die Diskussion hier angefangen. Christoph 17:42, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Beste Beschreibung Ever! Im Ernst, so langsam aber sicher benutz' ich lieber wieder mein altes, schriftliches Lexikon, als Wikipedia, weil ich da nun mal so langsam aber sicher nur noch das wenigste verstehe. ::::Aber mal wieder zum Thema - ich denke mal, das ganze hat sich jetzt geklärt, das ach so tolle "Leider" wird jetzt, vorhanden oder nicht, nicht gleich die gesamte Realität vernichten, lassen wir's also schlicht so steh'n, würd' ich sagen. Um den ganzen Artikel hab' ich jetzt um ehrlich zu sein auch nur so'n Aufstand gemacht, weil ich zum einen in der Nacht grad' mal extreme Langeweile hatte und das ganze ja schon mit anderen Fahrzeugen - unter anderem dem Perennial - die selbe Geschichte war. Immerhin haben die meisten Fahrzeuge aus IV so 'ne übertriebene Bodenhaftung bzw. so schlechte Bremsen, daß man bei vielen meinen könnte sie haben wirklich diese kleine Renault-gemeinheit. Cougar 17:56, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Naja, so schlimm ist die Wikipedia auch nicht. ;) Mit den Leuten, mit denen ich in der Enzyklopädie bisher Kontakt hatte, konnte man durchaus gute „Gespräche“ führen. Die selbe Meinung wie ihr hatte ich zu Beginn meiner Tätigkeit in der Wikipedia auch von ihr, aber mit der Zeit legt sich das. Mir macht’s Spaß da. ^^ --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 19:15, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen dass solair der artikel ist, der von allen game wikias am meisten verfasser hat? Siehe http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Videospiele (dies schrieb 84.227.48.212) :Ja, 4 um genau zu sein, aber das ist eigentlich nichts besonders. Da gibts Zeiten, da stehen Artikel mit 20 Autoren in der Liste. --Perry 17:41, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re. ... Och, da bin ich mir nich' ganz sicher. So wie der damals von seinen Eltern zusammengefaltet wurde hält der sich wohl erst mal von uns fern. Ich schätze eher auf das 08/15 Kind ohne Hobbys- Cougar 19:53, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Man, bist du fies! (gut so) Aber viel zu erzählen gibt's da nicht. Der Vater hat ihn wohl noch am Telephon zusammengeschrien, viel mehr hab' ihc auch nihct mitgekriegt. Aber ich schätze mal, das wirkt bei 'nem elfjährigen gewisse Wunder... Cougar 22:26, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Naja, der Kerl hat ja meine Mail Adresse vollgespammt. E-Mail Adresse + Google = Facebook Konto = Name und Wohnort (und Alter). Dank Telephonbuch war der Rest nicht mehr all zu schwierig. Cougar 11:28, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Name Ja, es hat mit Kraim Ziani zutun, da ich es damals total fand, als er zu Wolfsburg gewechselt ist. Da er aktuell jedoch verliehen ist und sowieso extrem selten zum Einsatz kam, möchte ich mich bald umbenenn. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob das so einfach geht. Liebe Grüße, --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 19:14, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gesperrte User Hallo Christoph, ich würde gerne verstehen, was dich zu der letzten Sperre veranlasst hat? Kannst du mir den Grund kurz schildern, bitte? --Perry 16:03, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hey lass dich mal auf meiner seite bligen lassen auf der seite alarm für cobra 11 bitteTom Beck 008 09:25, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Unbefristete Sperre für Benutzer:Micel Recht so. Ich halte die Maßnahme für absolut gerechtfertigt! Darüber hinaus habe ich Avatar den Vorfall berichtet und ihn gebeten für eine globale Sperrung des Users zu sorgen. Er hat in der Zwischenzeit mit einer Verwarnung reagiert und ihn global für eine Woche gesperrt (allerdings sehe davon nichts im dortigen Logbuch). Da ich deshalb nicht ausschließe, dass er sich weitere neue Benutzerkonten anlegt um hier und dort sein Unwesen zu treiben, wäre es gut, wenn ihr ebenfalls ab und zu einen Blick auf die letzten Änderungen in dem von ihm gegründeten GTA Wiki-Klon werft, so sind wir schneller vorgewarnt. --Perry 13:46, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Machen wir. Christoph 14:49, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ? Was hast du hier damals eigentlich immer vorgehabt? :D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 23:14, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Punkte sammeln durch Hinzufügen von möglichst vielen Kategorien, wenn ich ehrlich bin :D Christoph 23:30, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Also warst du auch mal so einer?! So, mein Lieber, es setzt morgen, wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe, ’ne unbefristete Sperre... :D:D:D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 23:54, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Nicht, wenn ich schneller bin! :D Christoph 01:15, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Achja... :D Verdammt! Ach, weißt du, eigentlich bist du ja ein Netter, lassen wir die Sache doch einfach fallen... :D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 01:58, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hi ich hab ne Frage Wie wird man zum admin 20.50 Carl 1 hallo ich habe gerade eine Auszeichnung für die 59.000ste bearbeitung bekommen da kann irgentwas nicht stimmen Gtaspieler 18:33, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi, bei mir wird die Meldung "Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Grove 4 Life (Mission)." angezeigt, obwohl ich diese Seite noch nicht einmal aufgerufen habe?! Weißt du, was das zu bedeuten hat? GTA-Jeffrey 12:06, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis und sorry für meinen Irrtum. GTA-Jeffrey 13:40, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte über ein Easter Egg berichten und einen neuen Artikel erstellen als ich meinen Fortschritt erneut speichern wollte, zeigte das Wiki an, dass diese geändert wurde. Da steht jetz das hier: Lemmings (SA) 'Die LemmingsDEEINE MUDDDDAAAAAA!!!!!!!!'Bearbeiten Nossa Nossa mein vodka Habe bereits versucht es zu ändern, klappte nicht. Es wurde ohne meine Änderungen gespeichert :-(. Jetzt ist meine Arbeit kaputt... GTA-Jeffrey 15:33, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt geht es zum Glück wieder, trotzdem nicht nett, dass manche Leute nichts Besseres zu tun haben... GTA-Jeffrey 15:50, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) RE: Fundorte N.O.O.S.E. Patriot (IV) Hallo ManoCornuto. Ich hatte bei den Fundorten hinzugefügt, dass gennanntes Fahrzeug ab Fahndungs-Level 3 nur kommt, wenn man sich mit den Maut-Typen angelegt hat. Warum machst Du etwas rückgängig, was richtig ist? Ich hatte einst Polizisten in dem Spiel GTA IV abgeballert, bis ich Fahndungslevel 3 hatte. Dann bin ich zu den Autobahnen gefahren um auf die Straßensperren zu treffen. Doch diese Straßensperren bestanden ausnahmslos aus den normalen LCPD Polizeifahrzeugen. Dies habe ich mehrmals Stundenlang getestet, immer mit dem selben negativen Ergebnis. Da ich den N.O.O.S.E. Patriot (IV) unbedingt haben wollte, war ich schon fast verzeifelt. Bis ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ihn früher mal in der nähe der Maut-Stelle als Straßensperre gesehen hatte. Daher begab ich mich neulich erneut zu dieser Mautstelle, habe dort die Maut nicht bezahlt und dann noch die Maut-Angestellten umgenietet, bis ich Fahndungslevel 3 hatte. Und Schwups di wups, die Straßensperren bestanden ausnahmslos aus den N.O.O.S.E. Patriots (IV). Zumindest trifft dies auf die PlayStation 3 -Version von GTA 4 zu. Wenn es bei der PC- oder XBox-Version so sein sollte, dass allgemein ein 3 Sterne Fandungslevel (egal was man verbrochen hat) ausreicht, kann ich es ja nicht wissen. Bei der PS3-Version reicht es auf alle Fälle nicht aus und ist keinesfalls "Schwachsinn". In dem Fall sollten wir aber trotzdem darauf hinweisen, dass das N.O.O.S.E. Patriot-Fahrzeug bei der PlayStation 3 Version von GTA4 nur auf die von mir beschriebene Weise auftaucht. Denn "Ab einem Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel" ist beim PS3-GTA4 definitiv zu ungenau bzw. ungenügend defniniert. Die Kategorie Fundorte gibts es ja immerhin deswegen, dass wenn jemand eines der Fahrzeuge haben/finden will, er/sie weis, wo zu suchen ist. Beim N.O.O.S.E. Patriot kann ich mir vorstellen, dass viele PS3-Gamer durch das killen von normalen Polizisten den Fahndungslevel 3 erzielen und dann -verzweifelt- niemals auf besagtes gewünschtes Fahrzeug treffen. -=Nexis=- 13:51, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Tatsache ist, dass ich meinen NOOSE-Patriot in Alderney erobert habe, wo keine Mautstelle weit und breit ist... Ich weiß nicht genau, welche Faktoren ausmachen, ob ein Patriot kommt oder nicht. Viel wahrscheinlicher erscheint mir, dass a) entweder entscheidend ist, ob man bei Erlangung des dritten Sterns in einem Auto sitzt oder nicht, oder aber, dass man in einem schweren/schnellen Fahrzeug sitzt. Sicher kann ich nur sagen, dass Patriots auch auftacuhen, wenn man keine Mautstelle überfahren hat, und sie nicht oder nur sehr selten auftauchen, wenn man sich zu Fuß irgendwo verschanzt. Und genau deswegen war deine Änderung S-C-H-W-A-C-H-S-I-N-N. Christoph 17:04, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ach Christopherchen. Wo habe ich denn bitte erwähnt, dass ich zu Fuß unterwegs war?! Wenn Du mal nachdenken würdest, wüsstest Du, dass man zu Fuß die Mautstelle überfahren ..äh.. überlaufen ^^ kann, ohne zu zahlen und ohne dass man nen Stern kriegt. :Aber für Dich erwähne ich es jetzt: Ich war in einem Auto. Und wenn ich mich mit der Polizei anlege anstatt mit den Maut-Leuten, kommt bei mir auf PS3 nie, ich wiederhole, nie eine Straßensperre mit den Patriots. Habe es jetzt oft genug getestet. :Für mich wäre es interessanter gewesen, wenn Du erwähnst auf welcher Plattform und mit welcher Game-Version Du spielst, das hätte mich viel mehr interessiert als Dein unnützer Senf. :Ich habe die Complete Edition von GTA 4. Vielleicht ist da ja was gepatcht bzw. verändert worden, dass die Patriots nur auftauchen, wenn man sich mit den Maut-Leuten anlegt. Denn wenn Du Dir die Seite des Patriot-Fahrzeugs mal genauer anguckst, wirst Du feststellen, dass es sich um ein Fahrzeug etwa der Einwanderungsbehöre handelt und nicht von der Polizei. Da erscheint mir die Zuständigkeit der Einwanderungsbehörde für Maut/Zoll-Stationen logisch. :Du spielst vielleicht noch eine ältere Version, wo die Patriots ab 3 Sternen auftauchen, egal was man verbrochen hat. Genau deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir beide von gleicher Plattform und gleicher Version reden. Bitte nicht Äpfel mit Pflaumen vergleichen xD :Bericht: :Seit meinem letzten Beitrag habe ich meine These eingehend 4mal getestet. Wenn ich mit Maut-Leuten anlege kommt zu 100% Sicherheit ab drei Sternen eine Straßensperre bestehend aus Noose Patriots. :Wenn ich mich dagegen mit der Polizei anlege zu 0%. :-=Nexis=- 17:46, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Für "Christopherchen" kriegst du einen Tag Sperre, einfach, weil ich dir meine unermessliche Macht demonstrieren will.Kein Grund überheblich zu sein, Muschigesicht - meine Ende 2010 gekaufte IV-Version für den PC bringt auch bei ganz normalen Fahndungen Patriots hervor. Nur weil das in deiner Version nicht der Fall ist und bisher auch niemand außer dir das erlebt hat, ist das kein Grund, den Artikel dahingehend zu verallgemeinern. Christoph 19:26, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Einmischung, einfach weil ich's kann; Ja klar is' das Quatsch. Hab' das Spiel auf PC, XBox und Playse gezockt und in allen taucht der NOOSE Patriot ab drei Sternen auf, ob Mauthäuschen einäschern oder nich'. Sinn würd's sowieso nich' machen und ich wette, keiner hier kann deine "These" rekapitulieren. Und wie schon gesagt, diese Überheblichkeit is' wohl mal richtig daneben Cougar 19:53, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Flo, bist du jetzt eigentlich schon Admin? Wenn nicht, schreib mal MatthiasM an, der reagiert im Gegensatz zu Zaibatsu immer recht schnell. Christoph 20:10, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Erst über Christopherchen aufregen und dann mich abkürzen - das macht mich agressiv. (Achtung Insider^^) 'ne, Zaibatsu ist noch nich' dazu gekommen, muss mal bei Gelegenheit bei wem anders anklopfen. Cougar 21:04, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Moin Christoph, wie ich sehe, arbeitest du wieder kräftig mit und da will ich auch teilhaben http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Team-Sitzung, um zu sehen, wer noch alles da ist und wie wir den GTA V-Stress überleben können? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png - 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:15, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Lol. Wer war denn hier zuerst überheblich und herablassend Christoph? Dagegen war meine neckische Verwendung Deines Nicknamens eher diplomatisch und harmlos du Shitface. Und darauf folgte dann eine Sperre und sogar noch eine Beleidigung obendrauf? Da haste wohl Dein eigenes ohnehin schon niedriges Niveau noch untertroffen. Austeilen kann Dein Muschimaul anscheinend wunderbar, aber wohl nicht einstecken xD So wirst Du es nicht weit bringen. Ich habe mich bemüht, die Angelegenheit ruhig und sachlich zu lösen, aber bei einem bornierten ignoranten eingebildeten machtbesoffenen Administrator wie Dir beiße ich da wohl auf Granit, anderen möglicherweise zu helfen. Es gibt genügend andere Portale, wo meine Tipps, Tricks und Erfahrungen willkommen sind und ich bin wahrlich nicht auf euer von Ignoranten regiertes Portal angewiesen. Kannst meinen Account ruhig löschen, du weisst schon, um Deine Machtgeilheit zu besänftigen, überlasse ich Dir diese zweifelhafte Ehre ^^ Für die Zukunft: Irgendwann ist immer einer der erste, der ein Problem meldet. Meist weil sich andere vorher nicht die Mühe gemacht haben das Problem zu veröffentlichen, sondern stattdessen nur erfolglos nach einer Lösung suchten. Und Typen wie Du, Christoph, sind evtl. daran schuld, dass ich hier der erste war, der den Umstand gemeldet hat; Denn wenn alle Admins dieser Welt genauso wie Du jemandem ein Problem nicht glauben würden, indem sie die Existenz des Problems anzweifeln (weil es ja noch keiner vorher gemeldet hatte), würden keine Probleme in dieser Welt gelöst werden. Und da dem ja nicht so ist, kannst Du Dir vorstellen, an wem von uns beiden der Fehler liegt ;) Ich konnte Dir/Euch nur mitteilen, wie es sich bei meiner Spiel-Version verhält. Wie hätte ich es beweisen sollen; indem ich euch 10x Videos schicke, dass es bei mir 10x nicht egal ist, wie man die Sterne erlangte?! Was hätte ich davon mir das Problem auszudenken? Wäre doch nur verschwendete Lebenszeit. Es hätte euch keinen Zacken aus der Krone gebrochen, meinen Hinweis zu erörtern, zu berücksichtigen oder zu erwähnen, aber Schade dass euch die Minderheiten shice-egal sind. Mache Dir keine Mühe einer Antwort hierauf, werde hier nicht mehr reinschauen bzw. tu' Dir keinen Zwang an bzw. whatever es ist mir Wayne. Suche Dir was aus ;)~ -=Nexis=- 21:10, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Na, das freut mich doch. Christoph 21:15, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Und ich lieg' grad vor lachen unter'm Tisch! 375 Wörter und so viel ihr habt was böses gesagt und jetzt tu ich euch ganz doll kiddie-haten ihr opfaaaas! :D Wieder so'n Fall für's Humorarchiv. Cougar 21:24, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Ein Tipp, der nur auf ein Spiel zutrifft, hätte die Welt auch sooooooooo verbessert. Aber wir sind ja alle Ignoranten. Felix. 21:26, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) STALKER?! Woher weißt du, dass ich ein „Wannabe-Hipster“ bin?! :O --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:31, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) E-mail-Authentifizierung Hi Christoph, ich habe mal wieder eine Frage. Wenn ich meine Email-Addresse bestätigen lassen will, dann kommt diese Meldung: Es wurde dir bereits ein Bestätigungscode per E-Mail zugeschickt. Wenn du dein Benutzerkonto erst vor kurzem erstellt hast, warte bitte noch ein paar Minuten auf die E-Mail, bevor du einen neuen Code anforderst. Das kann aber nicht stimmen. Ich bin schon seit 8 Tagen angemeldet und warte seit dem auf eine E-mail. Weißt du, was ich jetzt machen muss? GTA-Jeffrey 17:52, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ja da wäre was auf einer seite hier Yacht (IV) hä, was? Christoph 18:00, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eddie Low Hi, war es Absicht, dass du einige meiner Änderungen dort rückgängig gemacht hast? Waren nämlich 'n paar Fehler, dich ich korrigiert hatte. Gruß --The MORSHU 17:43, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Blockierung Hey, ich wollte mal fragen wieso du meine IP blockiert hast. Hab ich etwa gespammt? Wenn's so ist wurde mein Account wahrscheinlich gehackt oder war's nur ein Fehler? lg CJ Boy 15:13, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Sperre vom Meister - why? Cougar 09:28, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, das wollte ich auch gerade fragen. In seinen Beiträgen und im Löschlogbuch habe ich keine entsprechenden Einträge gefunden. Zaibatsu 14:15, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) -.- Dann nenn' ich das doch einfach mal liebevoll Sperre auf Langeweile. Wenn's dir nich' passt, daß er und Täglich sein Level mitteilt, mach's Maul auf und sag's ihm erstmal - keiner hat sich über die (freundliche) Nachricht auf den Diskussionsseiten beschwert, also ist auch das mehr als sinnlos. Ich für meine Wenigkeit hab's garnich' mitbekommen, weil die Quarktasche an Wikia in letzter Zeit n' bisschen mit den Benachrichtigungen rumspackt. Und dafür das Perry inaktiv ist, hat er dir ja schon verdammt schnell zurückgeschrieben, muss man sagen... Über deine Bewährungsauflagen darf ich auch mal herzlich lachen - seit wann gibt's die denn bitte hier? Genau deswegen und weil ich das ganze dann doch ein bisschen arschig finde mach ich die Aktion jetzt einfach mal wieder rückgängig. Cougar 16:37, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Damit kann ich leben... Cougar 16:59, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Schönes Ding, Cougar xD Zaibatsu 21:00, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Maaaan, lasst mir doch meinen Spaß... Naja. Was ist denn mit Zaibatsu los, der ist ja so aufgedreht in letzter Zeit :D Christoph 21:02, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ach komm, Christoph, von dir nehm ich doch sowas sowieso nich' ernst - is' ja nich' so, als ob ich besser bin :D Der Grund, warum der Button verschwunden ist? Soweit ich das Kapier hab' wäre das der Update-Zwang seitens Wikia's, ohne vorher auch mal alles durch zu checken. Hatte ich da drüben auch mal 'ne Zeit lang, wird aber wohl früher oder später behoben. Glücklicherweise benutz ich immernoch Monobook :P Cougar 21:54, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Check ich nicht. Zaibatsu 00:57, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sperre von Nöten Hey, wir wären dir sehr dankbar, wenn du deine admin-Rechte gebrauchen und dich um diesen Vandalismus kümmern würdest... Ghostglendale 18:28, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ghostglendale meint diesen Vandalismus. Colis 18:31, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem. Christoph 18:42, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hi Mano, ich wollte mal vorsichtig nachfragen, ob es möglich ist ein Rollback zu werden. Der Grund ist, dass mich dieser Vandalismus hier im Wiki ganz schön nervt (weitere Gründe stehen unten). Zu gerne würde ich etwas dagegen unternehmen und Rollbacks können Schäden schneller rückgängig machen. Ich weiß, dass ich selbst mal Mist mit Kategorien gebaut habe und es tut mir sehr leid. Ich verspreche verantwortungsbewusst mit diesen Rechten umzugehen. --> Ich schaue gerne am Abend vorbei und könnte Schäden, die man mir am Tag meldet, beheben. --> Ich bin auch hin und wieder selbst betroffen (siehe 35.1 auf der Seite) --> Ich habe mich schon zu diesen Rechten belesen und weiß damit umzugehen --> Ich kann auf meiner Seite einen Abschnitt für Vandalismusmeldungen erstellen Es wäre schön, wenn du mir zustimmst GTA-Jeffrey 17:06, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich möchte ja nicht unfreundlich erscheinen, aber wir haben wirklich genügend aktive Admins. Der einzige Vorteil, den dir Rollback-Rechte bringen, ist ein Zurücksetzen-Button, dessen Benutzung in den Letzten Änderungen nicht auftaucht. Eine Rückgängigmachung dagegen tut das schon; ich zum Beispiel kontrolliere jeden Morgen Rückgängigmachungen und Bearbeitungen von nicht-angemeldeten Benutzern und sperre gegebenenfalls. Wenn du deinen Zurücksetzen-Button verwendest, musst du mir extra auf die Diskussion schreiben, was unnötig umständlich ist... Macht einfach eure gute Arbeit weiter, Rollback-Rechte hören sich zwar toll an, sind aber recht unspektakulär und sparen nur einen einzigen Mausklick. Christoph 16:06, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::In diesem Sinne, abgelehnt. Und bitte nicht gleich einen anderen Admin kontaktieren, wenn ihr noch keine Antwort in 24 Stunden erhalten habt. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:12, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: : Es ist ja gerade der Sinn der Sache, dass das Zurücksetzen nicht ganz so öffentlich ist, denn viele schreiben ihren gleichen Spam wieder, wenn sie durch "Letzte Änderungen" darauf aufmerksam werden... und werden beim Sperren von IPs nicht auch Unschuldige gesperrt? IPs werden ja eigentlich dynamisch vergeben oder? GTA-Jeffrey 12:14, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das Zurücksetzen wird auch in den Änderungen angezeigt... 31.150.209.105 12:20, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) (Cougar - nur eben nich' angemeldet) Wie nicht angemeldet? GTA-Jeffrey 12:46, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ich hock auf der Arbeit und sollte eigentlich konstruktive Dinge erledigen - da meld' ich mich nu mal nich' unbedingt an... 31.150.209.105 13:04, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) (Jap, nochmal ich) : :D - Man kann das zurücksetzen aber mit Rollbackrechten verbergen, was ich wie beschrieben sehr nützlich finden würde GTA-Jeffrey 14:53, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : "Es ist ja gerade der Sinn der Sache, dass das Zurücksetzen nicht ganz so öffentlich ist, denn viele schreiben ihren gleichen Spam wieder, wenn sie durch "Letzte Änderungen" darauf aufmerksam werden..." : Schwachsinn. : Und Cougar, ich habs gerade getestet, Zurücksetzen taucht in den letzten Änderungen nicht auf. Christoph 15:03, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Soweit ich das mit dem Recht verstanden hab können Vandalierer nicht sehen ob ein Rollback die änderungen nicht mal sehen ist das richtig? --Gtaspieler 19:25, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Also sagt, was ihr wollt - das kann man sehr wohl in den letzten Änderungen Sehen oO Cougar 19:43, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube die meisten Vandalierer hier gucken gar nicht auf die letzten Änderungen aber egal macht was ihr wollt --Gtaspieler 19:58, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC)